This invention relates to a dispenser tray for pipettes. More particularly, this invention relates to such a dispenser tray or package which is configured to dispense in a sequential fashion individual pipettes, one at a time. The arrangement is such that the remaining pipettes in the tray or package are maintained in a sterile condition and the tray is recloseable so that, the possibility of contamination is reduced during storing of the tray.
As will be appreciated by practitioners in the art, pipettes are used in great numbers in a clinical laboratory, for example. These pipettes are used once and then discarded so that no contamination takes place from one pipette use to another. Because of the great quantity used during a work day in a clinical lab, for example, it is important to have a plurality of pipettes available for dispensing for immediate and convenient use.
In the past, arrangements have been provided for packages of multiple pipettes of, perhaps, twenty-five or even one hundred pipettes. They may be contained in a bag such as a thermoplastic bag which is in the form of a dispenser pack with pre-wrapped pipettes. Such packaging of individual pipettes is extremely expensive, considering the great quantities used during a period of time. Other packaging used in the prior art includes a dispenser pack in which a carton is utilized with a punch out arrangement at the end of the box for dispensing. With such an arrangement, as will be understood by practitioners in the art, the users simply thrust fingers into the open punched out end of the carton to grasp an individual pipette. With such an arrangement, as will be understood, contamination of the remaining pipettes may take place under such a dispensing approach. If the individual pipettes are, again, individually wrapped to maintain them sterile in the package, the cost becomes prohibitive.
With this invention, by contrast, a dispenser tray is provided for a plurality of pipettes which dispenser tray has a peelable lid portion. The tray is configured to have a stepped front end wall which defines a dispensing position for sequentially dispensing individual pipettes. The front wall has, in addition, insert portions which on the internal surface thereof provide a curved surface for feeding the individual pipettes to the dispensing position.
The arrangement is such that the device may be simply tilted to allow the user, by looking through the transparent wall of the package, to feed an individual pipette to the dispensing position, peel off the portion of the resealable lid which allows access to the dispensing position, remove the individual pipette in that position and reclose the package. Thus, the package remains generally sterile and the individual pipettes remain contained in the tray until such time as they are required. By having such an arrangement, the individual pipettes do not need to be packaged separately, thus reducing substantially the cost of the purchase of a batch of pipettes of say twenty-five per individual tray. Of course, it will be understood, that the trays may be larger or smaller to accommodate differing quantities and that the dispenser tray of the invention may have as many as one hundred pipettes contained therein for dispensing to the lab technician, for example.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.